


Taking Care

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: so after the awful news of monday I needed something fluffy and sweet and this came up, hope you like it





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> so after the awful news of monday I needed something fluffy and sweet and this came up, hope you like it

The moment Marc knocks on the hotelroom door it is quickly opened, revealing the man he has been seeing for several months now in secret. Always like this, always in hotels across the city from the circuit making sure they are not seen by anyone, and usually Marc was the one who picked them but this time Luca wanted to but Marc didn't expect him to book something so fancy.

"Hey." Luca says.

The young Italian steps aside to let the Repsol rider in, closing the door as soon as he is and turning around seeing Marc looking around the room. Everything that Marc saw on his way up reminded him of the renaissance time and apperently they decorated the rooms like that too. There is a chest of drawers that is adorned with elegant bas relief, there is a beautifull French wardrobe with carvings and golden handles, a bookcase with the same carvings and a adorned mirror occupies the space above a very large fireplace which is already burning. In the corner are two carved chairs and a matching wooden table. The bed is absolutly gorgeous, it's huge and adorned by the same carvings the chest of drawers and the bookcase has, large pieces of fabric falling down the canopy and when Marc touches it he realizes it is silk, eyes straying to the bedside tables in the same style.

"This is different." he says, while turning towards Luca.

"I know, I just wanted something else for a change." Luca says and he blushes.

"I like it,"Marc says and walks closer, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek,"it's nice."

Luca smiles, it's shy and when the Italian bites his lip Marc actually feels butterflies in his stomach, pulling the younger closer and kissing his lips softly.

"How's your shoulder?" he whispers.

"Hurts,"Luca says while Marc slowly opens it and reveals the hurt shoulder, stepping closer and brushing it with his lips making the younger shiver,"it's bruised but not seriously damaged."

"That's good, I'm happy it didn't get dislocated, that hurts like hell."

"Are you ok?"

Luca slips his fingers in Marc's hair and turns his face to look at him.

"Just a bit pain in my lower back, it scraped over the curbs when I slid over it."

Wordlessly and eyes locked on each other, Luca slips his fingers underneath Marc's shirt and carresses his lowerback softly, luring a small moan from the older's lips.

"Good?" Luca whispers.

"Hm really good."

When Luca uses a little pressure Marc arches his back and closes his eyes, breathing deep. Luca leans in close and nudges Marc's cheek with his nose.

"Lose the shirt and jeans and get on the bed on your stomach."

Marc opens his eyes and eyes Luca suspicious.

"Just do it, amor."

Marc hesitently steps back and on his way to the bed he loses the shirt and when he stands next to it he opens his jeans and pushes it off his hips, Luca watching with admiration while that beautiful body is revealed to him, marveling at the fact he is really allowed to touch and kiss. Clad in boxer, Marc looks at Luca and the Italian nods making Marc slowly climb on the bed to lie down on his front on sheets that are also made of silk, before Luca walks into the bathroom and takes some vails. Walking back into the bedroom, Marc is still lying on his front, but leaning on his elbows and head turned to look at Luca over his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asks, nodding towards the vails.

"It's scented oil,"Luca says and climbs on the bed too, straddling Marc's thighs,"lavender."

"You're spoiling me." Marc says.

"You deserved to be spoiled, you fell twice yesterday and once today."

"You fell too." Marc says but nevertheless lies down, hands underneath his head and he closes his eyes.

Luca rubs some massage oil warm between his hands and begin with his lower back. The moment his slippery hands make contact with his back he sighs content. Making long firm strokes over his lowerback, Marc moans softly, Luca alternates it with circular movements. After Marc's back is shiny from the oil, Luca moves to the shoulders, massaging them and luring soft whimpers from Marc's lips. Warming up some new oil, Luca slowly moves his hands over Marc's arms, feeling the muscles relax under the treatment and he slowly carresses them up and down, pressing a soft kiss against his hair before he moves back earning a disaproving whine from his lover. Luca chuckles and rubs some new oil warm between his hands and while he moves backwards and off the bed he start first with his left leg, massaging his thigh in small circles, letting his right hand move up towards his groin but ensuring to not touch his growing cock and Marc wiggles his hips a bit because of the tingling it causes. Then Luca goes further down and via his right leg Luca goes up again, repeating the process. When the Italian is satisfied he crawls over the Spaniard, hovering on his knees over his thighs.

"Okay, turn around." Luca say.

Marc moans but slowly rolls on his back, Luca's eyes falling on his hard cock that is tenting his boxer and he licks his lips.

"You like what you see?" Marc asks, and Luca hears the smile in his voice.

"Oh I do, very much so."

His hands reach for the Italian but Luca grabs them and he looks at him dismissive.

"Not done yet." he says.

Marc rolls his eyes but he lays his hands over his head again.

Luca rubs some more oil warm between his hands and places them on his chest, slowly working his way up to his nipples, letting his thumbs gently slide over them and Luca hears his breath falter in his throat, he repeats it until they are so sensitive that Marc has trouble to keep his hands above his head. Then Luca goes further up and massages his shoulders firmly, hands moving further up over his arms and he comes up slightly until his lips hover just above Marc's and the Repsol rider automatically comes up to kiss Luca but he lean back defiantly.

"I thought you wanted to do something for me?"

"Are not you enjoying it?" Luca asks.

"Not right now, now I am just suffering."

"Oh poor you ....." Luca says and his hands go down again.

Luca places them on Marc's abdomen and he lifts himself up before he moves backwards a little, hands sliding on either side just past his groin and his hips jerk up, Luca smiles and decides to have mercy on him and he curls his fingers around the elastic of his boxer and he lides it down, Marc's cock springing free and quickly Luca pulls it further down and off before he takes his previous position and one of his hands curl around his rock hard cock, making him groan. He moves his hand slowly up and down and when the index finger of Luca's other hand pushes on the little spot behind his balls, his hands fist the sheets.

"Fuck, Luca, really, I can't...., I want you, please."

Luca releases him and Marc opens his eyes to see how the Italian slides his shirt off his shoulders, winching with the movement of his hurt shoulder before he opens his jeans and wriggels it off his hips with his boxer, pushing it far enough down to reveal his own hard cock, leaning over Marc, older curling his fingers around both cocks and slowly tugging, Luca rocking forward and moaning with the friction. When both are close, Marc pulls the younger towards him for a long deep kiss, swallowing each other's moans when they cum, smearing Marc's fingers and chest with their seed. 

Breathing heavy they stay like that for a moment but when Luca's arms start to tremble he falls down besides Marc on his back, groaning when the movement causes pain to shoot through his shoulder, Marc quickly grabs some tissues to clean himself before he rolls on his side, kissing the abused skin and tracing patters on it making the other shiver.

"Thank you." Marc says.

"Your welcome."

"When I came here I was fully intend on taking care of you and your shoulder." Marc says, still carressing the abused skin.

"I booked this for two nights so I guess, you can do the taking care tomorrow."

Mard chuckles and moves over the younger, nestling himself against his uninjured side, head on his shoulder and arm over his waist, Luca's arm moving around Marc's shoulder and pulling him close, pressing a kiss against his hair, hearing Marc sigh content making him smile before both fall asleep.


End file.
